


Fatal Flaw

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 10 Tagathon [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: episodic_supernatural, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Episode: s10e10 The Hunter Games, Gen, Oblivious Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The conversation Claire and Dean have after Dean kills that bench.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatal Flaw

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this came to me. The first line came to me at the airport, I sat down and banged it out, and this is nooooot where I expected it to go. Huh. Poor, oblivious, self-deceiving Dean. Awesome, bratty, annoying Claire. :)

"Are you in love with Castiel?" Claire asks, because there is absolutely no other reason Dean Winchester would want to talk to her. Castiel has to have put him up to it.

"What? No!" Dean says, and meanly, Claire enjoys the annoyed surprise on his face. Then it changes, a flicker of something that looks honest, true. "I think he might be a little in love with me, though."

Claire considers this. It would explain a lot, Dean really not having a clue about the depth of Castiel's feelings for him. "How's that working out for you?" she asks, as snide as she can make it.

Dean rolls his eyes and frowns, but almost immediately shifts back into that uncomfortably honest place. "Not so good," he mutters, sitting down on the shattered bench. "For either of us."

She knows a little about the Winchesters; Dean in particular. Mostly they're leftover feelings from when Castiel inhabited her for those brief moments. She buries it pretty deep most of the time, but there are occasions when she thinks about how mighty her little body had been, how strong, how much power it had held. And if she's honest with herself – it's the thing to do, apparently, if Dean Winchester is doing it – the real reason she hates Castiel is because he didn't stay with her. He didn't listen to _her_ pleas not to take her dad, to just take her, to leave her dad alone. No. He listened to Jimmy. And she knows, even if Dean doesn't, that Dean was the reason Castiel chose her dad and not her. Castiel didn't think Dean would be able to work with him in Claire's body. 

She narrows her eyes at him again, her own hate rising up to cover Castiel's overbearing fondness for Dean. He's been talking this whole time. He does that, she knows, talks and talks because he can't say the things he really needs to say. Or maybe he doesn't know what he needs to say, so he just keeps on vomiting words, hoping something will work, will bring him the forgiveness he's looking for.

"Cas gave up an army of angels," Dean says, shaking his head in disbelief. "Because he wouldn't let them punish me – even though I deserved it." He runs his fingers over his forehead, looking pained. "I deserved it."

Claire doesn't feel sorry for him. He does deserve it. He deserves every kind of Heaven and Hell-sent punishment there is. Righteous Man, her ass. 

"You really don't love him?" she asks. One of the things she'd been able to do while Castiel was in her was access information. She'd sifted through so many feelings and experiences about the Winchesters – Dean's discomfort with physical closeness, Sam's distasteful addiction to demon blood, Dean's unwillingness to look away when Castiel stared into his eyes, Dean's frustration with the angels, Dean, Dean, Dean. The memories she has of Dean through Castiel's eyes are not wholesome, are not bonds of brothers or comrades in arms. She's pretty sure. She's about ninety percent certain Dean's lying to himself. 

She doesn't care why. She doesn't even care that he does it. Except that it's the soft spot that will hurt the most when she pokes him in it. She looks in his eyes and waits for his answer.

Dean frowns. She knows he never says the word love out loud. She's fairly certain he's never said "I love you" to anyone, ever. Pathetic. He can't even say he loves Castiel like family. Dean Winchester is a total loser.

"Whatever," she says, getting up off the bench and grabbing her pack. She'll have to get hitching if she wants to make sure to get to the next town before dark. 

Dean doesn't make any move to stop her, or offer her a ride, or even say goodbye. She turns her back on him and walks to the edge of the road before she turns around to strike her blow. "He loves you more than anything in creation."

Dean's face is crestfallen; whatever moment of honesty he'd been having with himself, he'd left himself wide open and vulnerable. Claire smirks at him, flips him off, and turns to wave down a passing car.


End file.
